


Jongdae's Tinder misfortunes [HIATUS]

by felentae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dating, Jongdae likes teasing, M/M, Not An Orgy, Online Dating, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felentae/pseuds/felentae
Summary: Jongdae just moved to a different city. He doesn't know anyone there and feels lonely. Can you make friends in online dating apps?[INDEFINITE HIATUS but not abandoned. I'm working on other stuff and trying to get back my inspiration for this story :( sorry to everyone waiting for an update!]





	1. Ulsan

**Author's Note:**

> Jongdae x everyone (separatedly). It's not an orgy. I may throw a threesome or two in there. There will probably be some side pairings. I still haven't decided the ending pairing, I'll be open to suggestions once the story starts developing, but it'll be ultimately my choice.  
> There is smut but you can skip it if it isn't your thing (I'll add warnings at the beginning of chapters).

Jongdae lived his entire life in Daejeon. His parents were not rich, but they had a restaurant downtown with a pretty decent reputation that allowed them to support his older brother and him without much trouble. His parents knew the hardships of growing up in very poor families, so they worked really hard to get them all the way through college, wanting a better future for their sons.

Daejeon is not Seoul, but with a population of 1.5 million residents it isn't a small city either. It's famous for the Korean National Institute of Science and Technology (or KAIST), a renowned national university known as one of the world's best science universities. Jongdae dreamed of studying there and becoming a scientist ever since he could remember. His parents always encouraged his dream, and even made the effort to pay for tutoring classes during elementary and middle school so he could apply to the Daejeon Science High School. It was probably just a rumor, but everyone said that if you could make it into that specialized high school, you were practically accepted into KAIST.

Jongdae's college experience had been more than ordinary. He made some friends, got drunk several times, studied a lot, helped at his parents' restaurant every time he could. He also dated a bit. Enough to realize that girls were not his thing. "You couldn't be perfect," his mother said, smiling, when he told her, trying to be accepting and understanding but, well, actually sounding disappointed. To be fair, Jongdae didn't expect much more. Most parents would have disowned him and kicked him out of the house. His mother wanted a daughter in law, grandchildren and a normal, boring life for his son and in an instant all those dreams shattered into pieces. She still loved him and knew that he still was the kind, smart kid that he always were, and she also knew that her older son would give her the grandchildren that she wanted, but their relationship got somewhat awkward for a few weeks after the confession and never fully recovered.

When Jongdae received an opportunity during the 2nd year into his PhD to continue his research in an industrial plant in Ulsan, he didn't think twice. The pay was high, the company was important enough to shine in his curriculum, and it gave him a chance to get away from home and let the issue cool down on its own. He was going to be in the laboratory during the night shifts, but he was a bit of a night owl so he didn't mind too much.

Except, he did mind. Two weeks after moving, he was already used to his new life in Ulsan. The city was a lot like Daejeon, with a similar size and a peaceful environment, but instead of being surrounded by mountains and crossed by several rivers, there were low hills and a huge port for sea transportation. There was also a lot of high-end industry, and it showed both in the buildings and the inhabitants (not really wealthy, but not poor either). He got a small, cozy apartment near the downtown area, tried some take-out restaurants (with better and worse luck, he was still learning), memorized the bus lines he needed to get to work and got used to his new neighborhood, but he was feeling lonely. He thought he would be able to make new friends at work, but the night shift was basically him and another two men in their fifties, very nice people that helped and guided him with anything he needed in the lab, but not the type of guys he would ask to go clubbing on their free days.

So there he was, a Saturday night, alone in his apartment, sprawled on the couch watching a stupid movie that he wasn't even putting attention to. He could almost see his youth pass by to never come back. At some point, he grabbed his phone, started fiddling with the options and opened the app store. He typed "new friends" and got several suggestions. Dating apps. Dating apps for straight people, to be exact. He throwed his phone away on the couch and looked back at his laptop, the movie still playing. He had ignored it for so long that he didn't even know what was happening on the screen anymore.

 _"Hm, maybe that isn't such a bad idea."_ He grabbed his phone again and typed "gay dating app," again several suggestions. He downloaded the first one in the list and completed the sign up form adding his name and [a recent pic](https://i.imgur.com/dPQPcZv.jpg) he thought was sexy, but then he decided against it all and locked his phone, leaving it on the coffee table. Dating was tiring, specially with people you don't know anything about.

He stopped the movie and opened his email. He didn't work in the lab during the weekends, but he still had to write his thesis, and therefore he communicated a lot with his tutor from his university. He was just about to answer the first email when his phone vibrated.

 

 **Hyunnee ♡:** hey sexy glasses ;)

 

Jongdae scoffed. The lamest icebreaker he saw in his entire life. Donwloading the app had been definitely a bad idea, he should delete it and maybe join a crafts workshop or an English academy, he would probably meet people his age in class. But the phone vibrated again.

 

 **Hyunnee ♡:** dtf? :P

 

 _"What? What does that even mean? Is this the new asl (age/sex/location)?"_ Jongdae frowned. He was curious by nature and didn't like not understanding things, even if they were irrelevant stuff like internet slang.

 

 **Jongdae:** what does dtf mean?

 **Hyunnee ♡:** lmao u just came out of the closet or ?

 **Hyunnee ♡:**  down to fuck?

 

 _"Woah. This kid doesn't beat around the bush."_ Jongdae blushed slightly but then realized that he was assuming that this person was a kid when he could as well be an old man. Not that he thought it was wrong or anything, but he preferred men around his age. He tapped on the name and his profile opened. He looked at [the picture](https://i.imgur.com/iGLUx3j.jpg) for a good half a minute. The guy was young, probably younger than him. And he was very good looking, even  _pretty_  but sexy at the same time. _"Okay, maybe this app isn't such a bad idea."_

 

 **Jongdae:** ehm I'm far from being a nun, but I don't really want to have sex with a random stranger lol

 **Jongdae:** I wouldn't say no to beers though

 **Jongdae:** and see where it goes

 

 _"God, Jongdae, you are the easiest person to convince to do anything."_  He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was already thinking about how he was going to flirt with that "Hyunnie" to get him to bed. Living with his parents and his older brother, he never had that many opportunities to have sex with guys when he lived in Daejeon, and he was aware that he was letting his apartment go to waste not bringing anyone now that he was living alone.

Several minutes passed and the other guy didn't answer. Jongdae started getting anxious. Maybe he sounded like an idiot and now the guy regretted talking to him. He was probably already talking to a different guy that was "down to fuck". Jongdae got up from the couch and, wanting to forget everything about it, went to wash the dishes he used for dinner. Anyway, it was just too good to be real. A guy that handsome talking to him just right after he downloaded the app? Probably a scam. He dodged waking up in a tub with a missing kidney.

But when he finished washing the dishes, he saw his phone's screen lighting up. He bolted to check the new message.

 

 **Hyunnee ♡:**  sry I was in the shower ;)

 **Hyunnee ♡:**  tbh I wanted some action tonite but u look cute

 **Hyunnee ♡:**  do u have a place in mind?

 

Jongdae snickered. _"Cute? I am cute? What is this kid saying?"_

 

 **Jongdae:**  I'm not cute, kiddo, I'm sexy and manly

 **Hyunnee ♡:**  lmaooo whatever old man

 **Hyunnee ♡:**  ur not answring my question

 **Jongdae:**  I don't know, I basically just moved to this city

 **Jongdae:**  I'm okay with any place as long as there's people around so you can't steal my organs

 

 _"Fuck, DELETE DELETE WHY DID I SEND THAT?"_ Jongdae tapped his screen trying to delete the last message, but it was already sent. _"Okay, now I fucked it. He won't talk to me anymore."_ Jongdae was with his face in his hands regretting all the embarrassing situations since his birth until that very moment when his phone vibrated again.

 

 **Hyunnee ♡:**  ahahahhahahahahhahah

 **Hyunnee ♡:**  and how do i know u wont steal mine???

 **Hyunnee ♡:**  lmao ill send u the address be there in half an hour

 **Hyunnee ♡:**  dont ditch me ok!! if ur late im gonna start hittin on other guys!! ur loss!!

_Hyunnee ♡ sent you a location._

 

Jongdae smiled at the screen. He got a date. Or something like that, the term wasn't important. And the guy seemed funny. Even if nothing happened, he would surely have a good time.

He checked the clock (9:03 PM) and the address and was surprised when he realized that it was only 3 minutes away from his apartment. It was a good thing, he needed time to change into some clothes that didn't scream LAB NERD like the brown sweater with elbow patches he was wearing.

 

 **Jongdae:** I'll be there

 **Hyunnee ♡:**  :)


	2. The Twenty

Jongdae sat at a corner of the bar in the place that the guy from the dating app sent him and asked for a glass of water to have his hands busy with something while he was waiting. He had arrived early.

Earlier, he worried that he would be late, so he got himself as fast as he could into a pair of blue worn jeans he knew that made his ass look specially good and a plain black t-shirt. Nothing special, but his fashion sense was limited and sticking to a basic and neat look had always brought him good results. Besides, he already had the looks, he didn't need to compensate. He styled his hair down, enough to keep it in place but not so much that it looked like he actually spent time on it. For some reason, he didn't want that guy to think that he was excited about going out for the first time since he arrived to Ulsan.

The Twenty (that was the name) looked cozy for a night bar. There were a lot of plants used for decoration and to divide sections, giving it the feel of a tropical beach bar. Two men, presumably in their thirties, chatted lively laid back on one of the several sofas scattered around the place. The waiter was an older man, probably in his fifties, and Jongdae couldn't help but think about his work colleagues. They could have been classmates during high school. That thought made him smile, maybe he should invite them some time to grab a beer at this place.

He checked his phone: 9:41 PM. The guy was late. The guy that specifically asked him to not be late was late. Jongdae huffed and opened the app.

 

 **Jongdae:**  I'm waiting for you

 **Jongdae:**  I'm sitting on a stool at the bar

 **Hyunnee ♡:**  omg im sosorry babe!! almost ther

 **Hyunnee ♡:**  dont hit on other guys!!!!! D:

 **Jongdae:** lol I'll try

 

Jongdae genuinely laughed at that. The guy seemed to not take himself too seriously. He wondered if he would be funny in person too.

 

 **Hyunnee ♡:**  look up ;)

 

Jongdae locked his phone and looked around. A guy was walking from the door towards him, grinning. Instinctively, Jongdae stood up to greet him formally, but then he had a better look at him. He was in an oversized red hoodie and a snapback wore backwards and Jongdae freaked out because that kid was just a teenager and he was going to be arrested.

"Hi hyung! The usual for me," he said to the bartender. "What do you want? A beer?" This time he was talking to Jongdae with the most endearing smile on his face.

"Ehm. Yes, sure." Jongdae stuttered and the other gestured with his hand at the bartender. It was the first time he'd met a teenager this forward.

But his worries went to rest when the barman served them two beers and he realized that it was "the usual," so unless the owner of this place was serving alcohol to minors (unlikely), the guy couldn't be that young. Both grabbed their beers and took a sip at the same time, and suddenly Jongdae felt that the situation would turn extremely awkward soon if they didn't talk.

"You don't look like someone who wants to take my organs, I'm relieved," Jongdae said with a half smirk, sitting again on his stool.

"Thank you, you look good too," the other winked and smiled at him. He knew how to bite back. Jongdae liked him already.

"I'm Jongdae, by the way."

"I know," said taking a seat on another stool. The guy sounded way too confident. It was a good thing. Jongdae loved confident people because he could tease and play with them without worrying about hurting their feelings.

"Should I call you 'Hyunnie heart emoji' or you have a better name?" The guy cackled, tilting back his head, and Jongdae loved everything about it. His wide, squared smile, the way his eyes disappeared in thin lines and, specially, the fact that he was laughing at his joke.

"Well you can call me whatever you want" —he stopped mid sentence to exaggeratedly mock wink at Jongdae, making him scoff— "but my name is Baekhyun. Nice to meet you, handsome." And with that, he smiled and clinked his beer against Jongdae's. Nothing better to pass the awkward stage than to drink at the same time.

"So," Baekhyun started, raising his voice to catch Jongdae's attention. "You said you just moved to this shitty town. Why would anyone do that?"

"I got a good offer. Nice pay, allowed me to leave my parents' house, the place was secondary."

"Nice pay, huh? So I get you're paying for these?" Baekhyun teased gesturing at their drinks.

"Why, your mom took away your allowance?" Jongdae was enjoying the game and he knew it showed in the grin on his face. But Baekhyun deadpanned for a few seconds before answering.

"Wait a second, how old do you think I am?"

"I don't know, at first I thought you were a highschooler and, honestly, I kinda freaked out." Baekhyun tried to hide his laugh. "But then you ordered drinks so I'm pretty sure you're at least 20." This time Baekhyun didn't even try to hide it and laughed out loud, hitting the counter with his palm.

"Wow can you be more creepy? You're okay with flirting with a guy that much younger than you?" Baekhyun was teasing him, Jongdae knew it, but at the same time it sounded half serious.

"Baekhyunnie, how old do  _you_  think I am?"

"Well, when I looked at your profile photo I thought you were in your twenties, but you text like my grandpa and seeing you now... face to face... around 30?"

"Okay, I seriously need to sleep more." Jongdae turned serious. His night shifts were already taking their toll on his face and it wasn't even a month since he started.

Baekhyun noticed. He didn't want the mood to become too heavy, so he turned to his playful self again. "I'm 26. Totally legal."

"Wait, what? You're 26? I'm 26 too!" Jongdae said, surprised, and automatically raised his beer to meet Baekhyun's in the air. Toasting for the most irrelevant stuff was quickly becoming a thing between them.

Baekhyun stared at Jongdae for a while with a subtle smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes. "And here I was already picturing how I was going to scream 'hyung' later. Such a shame."

 _Fuck_. Jongdae felt a sudden heat rushing through his body. The flirty shit. Jongdae knew how to flirt too, and had the perfect answer for that ( _"you'll scream other things, don't worry"_ ), but he also knew that the next step was going to be kissing and they were in a public place in a city he didn't know that well and he really didn't feel like getting kicked out by the bartender calling him all types of homophobic slurs. So he smiled and decided that the best option was to change the topic.

"So, you're not in high school, fortunately. What do you do then?"

"Oh you can be shy too, I like it." Apparently Baekhyun  _loved_  teasing him. "I'm a nurse."

"A nurse? Like, at the hospital? I wouldn't have imagined it in a million years," said Jongdae, surprised.

"Yes, at the hospital. And what's so strange about it?" Baekhyun frowned and the tiniest pout appeared on his mouth for a second, as if he was trying to suppress it, but Jongdae was a perceptive man and he had to fight the urge to meet that adorable mouth with his own lips.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it in a bad way. You work like, at the ER?"

Baekhyun chuckled. "No, I left hell last year. I'm in Oncology now." Jongdae was surprised again with how happy the other sounded saying that.

"Again, I wouldn't have imagined it. Don't take it the wrong way, but aren't you too cheerful for someone who spends his days among terminal patients?"

"It's the other way around, actually. Think about it: if you had cancer and high chances of dying soon, would you like to be attended by someone with a sulking face that reminds you of your fate or by an attractive, young, playful nurse that makes every second of your passing life worth living?"

Jongdae laughed. How could that guy turn just any topic into flirting? But he wasn't going to lose the game.

"You do have a point. I know I would choose you to attend me any day." Jongdae used his sly cat-like smile, with the corners of his mouth curling up. He knew damn well that it could make anyone fall for him in a matter of seconds. And he knew that it worked, because Baekhyun tried to look nonchalant and busy himself drinking his beer but he was slightly blushing and couldn't take his eyes off Jongdae's mouth.

 _Danger_. Jongdae realized he needed to change the topic again. He looked around.

"I like the place. Do you come here often?"

"Yeah, pretty much, actually. Like every week." Jongdae nodded, curious, but waited for the other to continue. He didn't want to be too nosy. Baekhyun noticed and began to explain. "I know the owner, it's a good place to meet strangers. He can kick them out if things go awry."

"Now you're worried? You didn't seem too concerned when you asked me if I was, and I quote, 'down to fuck.'" Jongdae smirked. He didn't know how he managed to be flirting openly again after trying to keep it low key. Maybe it was the beer, it had been a while since the last time he drank. Or maybe he was enjoying it so much that his subconscious didn't want it to stop.

"Did you really think I would have gone to your house just like that?" Baekhyun laughed. "It makes sense now how worried you were."

Jongdae's face went red because  _yes_ , he assumed that the guy was just a pervert desperate for sex at any risk.

"So you come here with a lot of guys? Doesn't the owner suspect anything?" Jongdae asked to keep his own embarrassment away and took a sip from his beer to hide at least part of his face.

"Suspect what?" Baekhyun asked, confused. But then understood and smirked. "Babe, this is a gay bar."

Jongdae went blank. "Oh."  _Oh_. He looked around, suddenly it made a lot of sense. The two men that he saw talking and leaning against each other on a sofa when he arrived were still there, except a lot more touchy. A couple of girls with short hair and plaid shirts were flirting in a very obvious way in a corner. Even worse, a HUGE rainbow flag was hanging on the wall like three meters away from where they were seated. Very perceptive for someone who takes pride in being observant.

Jongdae used his cat-like smile again, but this time it was an unconscious move. "Ooh." Gazing at Baekhyun, he put his beer down on the counter and, before the other could react, he got up from his stool and stood between Baekhyun's legs, slid one hand around his waist, and pulled him closer.

Baekhyun smiled back and looked down to Jongdae's lips and up again to meet his eyes, like looking for confirmation, before leaning to kiss him.

Baekhyun's lips were sweet and eager, delicately sucking Jongdae's lower lip between them. Jongdae took that as a cue to move forward and kissed him back with parted lips, taking over the other's mouth. He answered opening his lips and sliding his tongue inside Jongdae's mouth, meeting his tongue half way. A soft, choked moan slipped out of Jongdae's mouth and Baekhyun answered with a breathy chuckle and placing his arms around Jongdae's neck to give him a deeper kiss. In a matter of seconds, the scene became too passionate for a public setting, with Jongdae leaning against Baekhyun and sliding his hands up his back to keep him from falling backwards.

Jongdae broke the kiss and smiled at Baekhyun. He looked around, no one were paying them any attention, too invested in their own conversations. Not that it would've been a problem, but Jongdae wasn't exactly a big fan of putting a show for strangers.

Baekhyun pouted at him deliberately for Jongdae to see. With his arms still around Jongdae's neck, he leaned forward to speak into his ear.

"You know, I'm actually very disappointed." His voice was suddenly raspy, much lower than before.

Jongdae pushed him lightly to face him. Baekhyun had that playful half smirk of his. "Why?"

Baekhyun's smirk grew into a grin, clearly satisfied, and Jongdae realized that he had fell into Baekhyun's trap.

"I was hoping for you to appear wearing those nerdy glasses you had in your photo."

Jongdae chuckled, amused. He wasn't going to lose this game, after all. He leaned forward to whisper into Baekhyun's ear.

"I left them at my place, but we can go and I'll wear them just for you."

 

 

* * *

_Hi! This is something I wrote some time ago and I decided I wanted to finish the story. I'm just editing and publishing the first chapters. I have another fic in progress that I consider my main project so I won't update so frequently after this chapter._

_I'm using the Korean age system for this story so they're actually 24 in international age. Like the real Jongdae and Baekhyun as of today. I'll probably use their real ages for the rest of the members too._

_I looked at airport fashion photos to decide what clothes they were wearing. If you don't have much imagination, here are the pics I used as an inspiration:[Jongdae](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/91/83/2b/91832b5a8b7bbfba5941bdf9206b39ae.jpg) (like that minus the sunglasses and a t-shirt instead of a sweater) & [Baekhyun](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/42/e2/18/42e218ad2fc00202355b94b7c0bae370.jpg) (again, minus the sunglasses)_


	3. Baekhyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long. I got excited writing, what can I say.
> 
> Warning: smut

 

Jongdae let Baekhyun into his apartment and closed the door behind them. The other took off his snapback and his hoodie, leaving them over the arm of the couch, and looked around, roaming towards the kitchen counter. It was mostly an open space, with the kitchen in a corner and the couch and an cluttered desk at the opposite side of the room. Both the walls and the furniture were nude except for a bookshelf filled with thick technical books and papers. There were two doors leading to the bathroom and the bedroom.

"Cozy." Baekhyun turned around and smiled at Jongdae.

"You don't have to lie, I told you I just moved."

"No, honestly, I love this nerdy spartan concept." Baekhyun teased, gesturing around with his hand, and leaned back against the counter.

Jongdae moved towards him and placed his hands on both of his sides on the counter, trapping him against it. "Did you come here to evaluate my interior design skills?" His voice was husky and he smirked before brushing his lips against the other's. Baekhyun exhaled and kissed him fiercely, holding his face between his hands.

"Fuck." Baekhyun continued talking while kissing him. "I love that stupid smug smile—that you make." Jongdae chuckled and pushed him away to let him see it again. He loved teasing even more than kissing.

Baekhyun stared at his smile and dragged his thumb over the lips. "You should change your profile photo, this can't come without a warning."

"To be honest, I was thinking about deleting the app."

Baekhyun frowned. "How come?"

"I don't even know why I installed it, I guess I was just bored. New city, no friends, you know."

"Wait, you downloaded Grindr to make friends?" Baekhyun burst into laughter and Jongdae couldn't prevent his face to turn completely red.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me, I was at a low point! Besides, I had already decided deleting it but suddenly you messaged me and I got curious."

"In that case you're very lucky that mine was the first message you received." Baekhyun wiped a tear off his eye. "Other guys in there tend to say 'hi' with a dick pic."

"You don't seem to have a problem with that if you're still using it though." Jongdae pulled away and opened the fridge. "Anyway, do you want anything to drink? I only have water and beer. Sorry, I wasn't planning on bringing anyone here anytime soon."

"Hmmm... Maybe later."

Baekhyun grabbed Jongdae's sides to make him turn around and circled his arms around his waist. He kissed him again, this time much calmer, and started walking, making Jongdae move backwards until his legs touched the couch. Baekhyun pushed him down gently and he sat down.

Baekhyun bent forward to place a last peck on his lips and smirked. "Where are your glasses?"

Jongdae laughed at first, thinking it was just a joke, but the other was looking at him expectant. Whatever, he had worse kinks and wasn't in a place to judge. "On my desk, right there," he pointed to a place behind the couch.

Baekhyun found them and went back in no time. He looked thrilled. With the utmost care, he opened the little arms and placed the glasses on Jongdae's face. Then he stepped back and stared at him, grinning. "You look so fucking sexy right now."

"I always do." Jongdae smirked, smug as always.

"No, this is better. Tell me you have a white coat too."

Jongdae snickered. "You sure have an interesting kink going on there. I do, but I need it clean for tomorrow."

Baekhyun scowled, wrinkling his nose, and Jongdae wanted to kiss it more than anything else. "That's a shame," he said just before supporting himself on Jongdae's shoulders and sitting on his thighs, straddling him.

Jongdae slid his hands under the other's shirt and up his back. His skin felt soft and hot against Jongdae's cold fingers. Baekhyun quivered and arched his back at the feeling. Jongdae pulled him closer anyway and nibbled at his jaw, kissing it all the way to his chin before taking his lips again. Baekhyun leaned over him and kissed him back, open mouthed. He pushed his tongue inside Jongdae's mouth and moaned at the feeling of cold hands crawling up against his back, nails scraping against his skin.

The hands kept climbing up and Baekhyun took it as a cue to take his shirt off. Jongdae bit his lower lip and moved his hands to touch the front of the other's body. He didn't look athletic at all, but he was fit and his chest was slightly defined. His milky skin felt so smooth and tight under his fingers that he couldn't keep himself from mouthing at it, leaving a trail of kisses from his stomach and up through his chest to his collarbones, where he started sucking and biting. Baekhyun moaned again, bringing his fingers to sink in between Jongdae's hair locks and, out of instinct, he rocked his hips forward.

Jongdae got startled, he hadn't noticed how hard he were until then, when he could feel it against the other's ass. Not that he was complaining. He smiled against the crook of Baekhyun's neck and grabbed him by the loops of his jeans, tugging to make him move again. Baekhyun complied and Jongdae started licking and sucking his neck hard, scraping the skin along the muscles with his teeth and earning a series of breathy sighs in response. The other rolling his hips on top of him was making Jongdae's mind go blank but, just in that moment, he was being pushed away.

"Can I suck you off?" Baekhyun bit his lip, smiling. His eyes looked dazed, piercing into Jongdae's.

"Be my guest," Jongdae smirked.

"But take this off first." Baekhyun tugged at the hem of Jongdae's shirt.

The shirt fell to the floor and Baekhyun hummed in appreciation. His index finger slowly zigzagged a path down the other's toned chest until he met the end of the bare skin. He slid his fingers inside the seam of Jongdae's jeans and clenched his fist around it, tugging lightly.

"Hm, look who's been working out," Baekhyun teased, eyeing him.

Jongdae chuckled and looked down at the other's stomach, smirking. "You may want to join me."

Baekhyun blinked and straightened himself, eyes wide open and mouth agape. "Excuse you!" He scoffed, feigning offense.

Jongdae laughed and circled Baekhyun's waist with his arms to pull him closer again. "Come here~" He wasn't buying it, but playing along was way more fun.

"No, it's okay, if you don't like me I can leave—" Baekhyun got up on his knees, as if he were going to get up, but Jongdae's arms around him quickly pulled him down.

Jongdae fixed his eyes on the other's and stared at him for a moment, smiling but hesitant, before talking. "It was a joke. I like you. Didn't you notice how hard you got me just by being here?"

Baekhyun grinned, satisfied. "I know. But I like to hear it." He leaned forward and both laughed into a messy kiss.

"You're such a fucking tease."

"Oh, you've seen nothing." And with that, Baekhyun got up and kneeled on the floor between Jongdae's legs.

The sight of the other on his knees looking up at him with that cute and mischievous face lighted something inside of Jongdae. He was attractive, sure, but Jongdae enjoyed even more his playful antics, the way their sense of humor clicked since minute one. He knew he was in for a ride and the anticipation was turning him on more than anything else.

Baekhyun started touching Jongdae's thighs, stroking from the knees to his hips and back, over and over again, but purposely avoiding his groin. He wasn't showing any signs of rush. Jongdae was getting impatient and reached to undo his jeans, only to get his hands slapped away.

"Are you in a hurry?" Baekhyun took the place of Jongdae's hands and released the button of the jeans himself.

Jongdae admitted his defeat and rested his hands on both sides of the couch. "Not really."

"Then let me do my thing, you'll thank me later." Baekhyun smirked and unzipped the fly in a painfully slow movement. Jongdae wasn't sure if he hated it or was turned on by it. Probably both.

Baekhyun moved his hands to Jongdae's hips and up to his sides, exploring with his fingers every little bump that the ribs made under the skin. He leaned to scatter several soft kisses on his abs, just above the navel. His tongue wandered along the clefts between the muscles, licking kittenishly and grazing his lips against them. Jongdae relished on the feeling of his body being caressed by those two hands and mouth and, without noticing, his eyes slipped closed and his jaw fell open.

But Baekhyun noticed that the other relaxed under his touch, so he took advantage of it mouthing at his throat. Taken by surprise, Jongdae let a moan escape from his mouth, and his protruding Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

“Woah, do that again.”

“Do what?” Jongdae understood what he meant, but he couldn't keep himself from teasing. He swallowed hard to make his Adam's apple bob again and smirked when Baekhyun's face lighted up.

Baekhyun licked the protuberance and giggled when it moved again. “Okay, that is hot. Can we not do anything else besides this?”

“No.” Jongdae's answer was playful, but serious. He for sure didn't want to keep waiting for that mouth to be around his dick.

“Joking.” Baekhyun laughed and gave him a last kiss on the neck before sitting back on his heels. He tugged at the jeans' seam and Jongdae lifted his hips to allow him to take them off. Baekhyun slipped the jeans down his legs, getting them out of the way (finally!) and taking his underwear with them in the same movement.

Completely naked in front of a stranger, Jongdae would had felt slightly embarrassed in normal circumstances, but he felt very relaxed and comfortable. He thought that maybe that awfully long foreplay had something to do with it and the wait wasn't that bad after all.

Baekhyun took the base of his dick in his hand and flicked the tip of his tongue at the head. Jongdae flinched at the touch and groaned impatiently. He was painfully hard and wanted contact so badly, but at the same time he could feel the burning sensation building inside of him with each little teasing gesture and he didn't want it to stop just yet.

It seemed like Baekhyun was reading his mind because he pressed the head of Jongdae's dick over his slightly parted lips, smearing precum all over his mouth while giving some gentle pecks at it. He stuck out his tongue and licked at the underside, slowly dragging it from the base to the tip. Jongdae winced and moaned, he was sure that if all these games went on for long enough, Baekhyun was going to make him come without even getting his dick inside his mouth. And, for some reason, that thought aroused him even more.

As if on cue, Baekhyun took him out of his thoughts taking him whole in his mouth and Jongdae gasped, startled. Baekhyun hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard and bobbing his head along all the length. Jongdae felt his eyes slip closed and had to make an effort to open them again. Baekhyun looked so good with his mouth wide open and his glossy, wet lips around his dick. He moaned and reached down to tangle his hand in Baekhyun's hair. He looked up without stopping, a wicked glint in his eyes, and Jongdae realized what was coming. Baekhyun's tongue pressed against the underside of the shaft, twisting at the same time that he bobbed faster and sucked harder. Jongdae furrowed his eyebrows and groaned between his teeth, it was so much to handle that his vision was becoming blurry and he could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach.

"Baekhyun, Baek—" Jongdae tried to warn him between moans, but right when he was about to come, Baekhyun pulled out.

"Not yet, babe. I want you to fuck me." Baekhyun bit his lip, grinning, and got up to sit on his lap, straddling him. Jongdae huffed in annoyance. But he couldn't say that part of him wasn't enjoying it, and that was even more irritating than Baekhyun's attitude.

Baekhyun gave him a kittenish lick on the lips and Jongdae answered kissing him back hungrily. Even if he was enjoying it, he was getting tired of the other playing with him as much as he wanted, so he circled his arms around Baekhyun's body and flipped them over on the couch, leaving Baekhyun laid on his back and Jongdae right above him, between his legs. Biting at his neck, Jongdae balanced himself on one hand next to Baekhyun's head and reached with the other to unzip his jeans. He pulled them off all the way in one swift movement, Baekhyun raising his feet to make it easier. Jongdae kept the legs stretched over his shoulders and licked at the inside of his thighs. The skin there was so smooth and fair as it was in the rest of the body and for a second he forgot that he was the impatient one.

"Where do you have your condoms and stuff?" Baekhyun sounded breathy.

"In the bedroom." Jongdae leaned to kiss him again, his tongue licking deep past his lips and playing against Baekhyun's. "Should we move it there or do you have a kink about having sex on old couches too?"

"Shut up." Baekhyun punched him in the chest playfully and Jongdae laughed.

Jongdae placed one arm around Baekhyun's back to lift him and grabbed him by his thighs. Jongdae wasn't that strong, but Baekhyun was rather small and the arousal pooling in his stomach was making him feel invincible. He managed to get them both up from the couch and carry him stumbling into the bedroom, dropping Baekhyun on the bed and falling right over him. The whole thing had been so obviously clumsy that both started giggling against each other's necks.

"Are you trying to impress me? I don't want to die today." Baekhyun slapped his naked butt lightly.

"Sorry, I just felt like trying. I won't do that ever again." Jongdae hid his face in the crook of Baekhyun's neck in embarrassment, laughing.

"I believe you, no one would like to see that again. You're lucky I'm not getting dressed and leaving after this pathetic scene."

Jongdae looked at him and arched a brow. "Something tells me you actually enjoyed that I made a fool of myself." Baekhyun smiled and Jongdae didn't need him to answer to know that he was right.

He got up and found lube and condoms in a drawer, tossing them on the bed near where Baekhyun was lying. 

Jongdae went back to Baekhyun and pulled his underwear off, leaving him completely naked. "How do you want to do this?"

Baekhyun moved to the center of the bed, making himself more comfortable. "If you don't want to prep me I can do it on my own, but I really want to see how you concentrate on fingering me with those glasses on." _Oh, the glasses._ Jongdae had almost forgotten about them.

Baekhyun grabbed the lube and flaunted it on Jongdae's face, teasing him. "So? What's going to be?"

Jongdae snickered and snatched the tube from his hand. He pushed Baekhyun's knees apart and settled between them, sitting on his heels. Baekhyun was pretty hard too, with his dick resting against his stomach, so Jongdae grabbed it and stroked it lazily just to see how it felt in his hand. Baekhyun hummed and thrust his hips up, trying to get more friction, but Jongdae smirked pleased and let it go. The tables turned and he wanted to make him taste a bit of revenge.

Jongdae squeezed some lube on his fingers and hooked his dry hand under Baekhyun's knee, pushing it to his chest to keep it out of the way. He teased small circles at his balls before trailing down to hint at his entrance. Baekhyun whimpered and Jongdae looked up at him to find him pouting.

"Are you trying to be cute?"

"I don't need to try, I _am_ cute." Baekhyun smiled and fluttered his eyelashes mockingly. "But put your fingers inside me already."

Jongdae snickered. "How cute," he said sarcastically. He pressed one finger against his rim and it surprised him how easily it slid inside completely, sinking down to the knuckles, so he took it out and eased a second finger without much difficulty either. Apparently, his surprise showed on his face, because Baekhyun started giggling above.

"I may or may not have had a bit of fun in the shower before meeting you."

" _A bit_? How many hours ago was that?" Jongdae raised his eyebrows, dumbfounded, but Baekhyun only laughed harder, so he crooked his fingers deep inside of Baekhyun without mercy. Baekhyun stopped laughing immediately and arched his back moaning loudly.

"Why don't you keep laughing? Is it not funny anymore?" Jongdae smirked and twisted his fingers around, scissoring them and stretching him with ease. Baekhyun gasped and glared at him. If Jongdae didn't know better, he would had thought that he was actually angry at him.

"Shut up, fuck—ah! Just fuck me already."

Jongdae smiled and kissed the inside of his knee delicately. "Okay, just give me a minute." He added a third finger slowly and this time it seemed to be stretching Baekhyun's hole with each little movement, because he shut his eyes whimpering and moaning, and Jongdae couldn't believe how hot he looked lying like that, with his head thrown back on the pillow, his chest heaving up and down and his fists clenching around the duvet.

He was mesmerized, staring down at Baekhyun and thrusting his fingers as deep as he could, but suddenly Baekhyun opened his eyes and sent him another glare. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to. Jongdae pulled out his fingers and ripped a condom open, rolling it down.

Baekhyun propped himself up on his elbows. His face lighted up and he was smiling so excited that he looked like a happy puppy. Jongdae felt the urge to grab his phone and take a picture, but then he thought that probably making Baekhyun wait would erase that expression from his face, so he just focused on pouring more lube on his hand and spreading it all over his dick.

"Do you want to do it like this or do you want to turn around?"

"Like this, come here. I'm not bored of the glasses yet." Baekhyun dropped to his back again and tugged at Jongdae's wrist to make him lean forward and kiss him messily, licking around his lips and deep inside his mouth.

"I don't think I'll be able to use these glasses again without thinking about sex. You're tainting me." Jongdae teased and aligned himself between Baekhyun's legs, pulling him up over his thighs to get a better angle, and pushed the head of his dick slowly into Baekhyun's hole.

"I feel so bad for you," Baekhyun hissed between broken breathes. Jongdae chuckled, Baekhyun wouldn't stop teasing even like this. He pushed forward until he bottomed out and felt pleased with himself when it took a groan out of Baekhyun's mouth. 

"You okay?" Jongdae breathed out.

"More than okay." Baekhyun reached down to grab at Jongdae's butt cheeks and pulled at them. Jongdae sank impossibly deeper. "Come on, don't make me keep waiting."

Jongdae wanted to move, but Baekhyun felt so warm and tight around him that he was having enough of a hard time trying not to come like that. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to cool down before pulling almost all the way out. He straightened himself, sitting on his heels, and held on Baekhyun's hips tightly. He looked down at him for a second. He was arched in an awkward position, with half of his back over Jongdae's thighs and the rest lying on the bed, his neck twisted to one side to be able to look up at Jongdae. He didn't seem uncomfortable, though, since he was smiling and his cheeks blushed in a pale shade of pink. He looked almost innocent, but his eyes were piercing him hungrily, eager for more. Without thinking, Jongdae thrust into him strongly and his face contorted with a loud moan.

Baekhyun cried out something that sounded like "oh my god, don't stop" and Jongdae picked up a fast pace. He gripped the other's hips to keep him in place at first, but then realized that the harder he sank the fingers in his skin, the louder Baekhyun gasped and groaned behind him, so he steadied himself and started pulling his hips onto his lap over and over again.

Baekhyun looked like a mess, swaying on the bed like a puppet, hair completely disheveled and mouth ajar letting go all types of moans and unintelligible words. The sight was so fucking hot and the feeling on his groin so intense, Jongdae felt a shudder run down his spine and he knew that his orgasm was starting to build inside of him. But he didn't want to finish first.

"Touch yourself." Jongdae grunted when Baekhyun reached down to stroke his own dick even faster than he was fucking him. He furrowed his eyebrows and gritted his teeth and, in a few moments, he came all over his chest screaming loudly.

Jongdae bent down to suck kisses on his neck. Baekhyun used the opportunity to sink his hand in Jongdae's head and clench it in a fist, pulling at his hair hard. Jongdae arched and whimpered at the pain in his scalp, but it pushed his orgasm closer and he came moaning between shudders, riding it until the end and flopping on Baekhyun's chest.

They stayed like that for a while, immobile, getting their breath back and resting their stretched limbs. When Jongdae opened his eyes, the thick fog in his room startled him. He raised his head from Baekhyun's chest to check at it and realized that there wasn't actually any fog but he was still wearing his glasses and they had started to mist up.

He got up on his knees and pulled out of Baekhyun before taking his glasses off.

"Noo! Why are you taking them off?" Baekhyun whined.

"They're all fogged. I can't see anything with them and your just fucked face is too sexy to miss it." Jongdae bit his lip and grinned. It was true, Baekhyun looked completely wrecked, but a good kind of wrecked, spread on the bed with a lazy smile and his eyes half closed. He gave him a soft kiss on the lips and went to the bathroom to throw away the condom and get some tissues to clean the cum over their chests.

 

Jongdae laid on the bed next to Baekhyun and they stayed quiet staring at the ceiling for several minutes, until Baekhyun broke the silence.

"You know, if you are actually looking for friends, I can do that. Be your friend, I mean. I think you're pretty fun to be around."

Jongdae propped himself on one elbow and looked at him, furrowing his eyebrows. "Do you mean, like, friends with benefits?"

"No god, those things always get messy. Just friends. To hang out, grab some beers, wingman each other, you know. Usual friends stuff."

"Okay, sounds good." Jongdae dropped again to lay with his back on the bed and stared at the ceiling again, thinking. "But can you fuck me before that?"

Baekhyun burst out laughing so hard he choked on his spit and had to sit up to cough and punch himself in the chest. "Are you serious?" He turned to look at his face.

"Very serious," Jongdae deadpanned. "If you don't want to, it's okay, but I do. Figured I should ask, just in case."

"No, it's okay, it's just..." Baekhyun thought for a few seconds before speaking again. "Not now, I'm tired. You can take a raincheck. But use it soon." He smiled playfully.

Jongdae laughed, pleased, stretching himself on the bed. Baekhyun jumped on top of him and looked down, inches apart from his face.

"But, you know, if you're going to use dating apps to find new friends, you should switch to Tinder, it's much less wild in there."

 

* * *

_As you may imagine, Baekhyun will stay as a fixed character :) Please let me know in the comments what you thought about this first pairing, did you like it? No? I went overboard? Who do you think is coming next?_

_I honestly didn't plan to write so much but these two characters just felt right and I enjoyed way too much writing them. I don't even ship BaekChen. What the hell happened. I'm so sorry for this (not)._


	4. Bus stop

 

Jongdae was lying on his couch with his laptop on his stomach, trying to work his lab data into a graph that he knew that had to look like an exponential curve but, for some reason, didn't. After wasting a whole hour fighting against the computer program without any visible change, he accepted that technology was even more stubborn than him and gave up. He looked at the time and sighed. 7:27 PM of a Tuesday. He still had a few more hours until his shift, but he didn't feel like doing anything productive anymore.

He placed his laptop on the coffee table near the couch and took his glasses off, rubbing his dry eyes with his free hand. He seriously needed more sleep, but it just wasn't a priority at this point in his life. When he opened his eyes again, he saw the glasses in his hand and couldn't help but smile a little, remembering what happened during the weekend. They had exchanged numbers afterwards, just before Baekhyun left to sleep at his own place, but they hadn't messaged each other yet. It was okay, though, Jongdae didn't have too much to talk about, and sending a message for the first time after having random sex was kind of awkward. But they had agreed to be friends, so someone needed to write first at some point. The sooner the better. And when was going to be a better time than now that he had a (lame) excuse to do it, he figured, taking out his phone.

 

**Jongdae:** I can't use my glasses anymore without having dirty thoughts, are you happy?

 

Although, probably, if they were going to be just friends, they weren't supposed to bring up that they had sex or to flirt with each other. Jongdae wriggled on his couch, more uncomfortable with his thoughts than his physical position as he wondered how Baekhyun's personality would be when he wasn't flirting. He thought about the possibility of Baekhyun not being as funny as the day they'd met and a slight sad feeling settled in his chest. It had been a while since the last time he met someone with such a similar sense of humor and he didn't want that fun to go away.

 

**Baekhyun:** i  dont think u have the right to complain

_Baekhyun sent you a photo._

 

Jongdae opened the photo and widened his eyes when he saw the content. It was a photo of, presumably, Baekhyun's hips, with his pants slightly pulled down but not showing much, apart from the very obvious purple marks on his skin. Images of him digging his fingers harder into Baekhyun's hips to make him scream flashed through his mind and he had to do his best to suppress his memory like he had done for the past few days. In fact, his own arms' muscles still felt a bit stiff, but he hadn't put much attention to it until he saw the picture.

 

**Jongdae:** ehm... sorry?

**Baekhyun:** no  prob

**Baekhyun:** i just have to fight a boner  everytime i sit but its fine :))

 

Jongdae smirked at himself, feeling somewhat between proud and amused. Well, maybe Baekhyun was okay with the sex talk and everything. Jongdae felt relieved, he didn't want to have a huge elephant in the room since day one in his first friendship since he moved. First and _only_ friendship, to be exact.

 

**Jongdae:** lol

**Jongdae:** I guess I'll have to make it up to you next time we see each other

**Baekhyun:** ill rmember those words ;)

 

In all honesty, Jongdae felt lucky after meeting Baekhyun. The other was right, that app he downloaded was full of horny guys looking for casual sex, and Jongdae didn't have anything against that or thought that it was wrong, but waking up on a Sunday to dozens of dickpics and photos of random half-naked men wasn't exactly what he was looking for. The first thing he did the morning after Baekhyun was deleting the app from his phone.

Jongdae thought about what Baekhyun said to him about a different app. Having one friend was nice, but probably looking for more wouldn't hurt. He decided to give it a try, so he searched "Tinder" in the app store and installed it.

This time, he decided to take Baekhyun's advice and upload a different [photo](https://i.imgur.com/ucX9OHx.jpg) taken at a relative's wedding. Even if the other's reasons weren't that pure, he actually had a point and Jongdae knew he looked best when he was smiling.

He adjusted the settings about gender and age preference and started using the app. It had a rather simple system: swipe left if you don't like the person shown, swipe right if you do. At first, he took his time, looking at the pictures before deciding, but after a few minutes he started feeling too superficial, judging guys that could make perfectly nice people to hang out with only by their outward appearance, and decided to just accept everyone. He could block them later if he wanted, anyway. So he just spent the next hour watching some MVs on his laptop while mindlessly swiping right without even looking at his phone.

 

He was almost dozing off when he felt the phone vibrate. The first thing he did was look at the time: 8:48 PM. It was getting late and he still had to have dinner and get ready for work, but he noticed a bunch of Tinder notifications and couldn't help but feel a bit excited.

The first one was a creepy guy without pictures asking for a blowjob. _"Nice start for the much less wild dating app,"_ Jongdae thought. The next one was a girl, and he wondered how it was even possible when he had selected "only men" in the options. He deleted both conversations and blocked them before opening the next one.

 

**Kim Junmyeon:** hello

**Kim Junmyeon:** how are you?

**Kim Junmyeon:** hello!

 

Jongdae grimaced. _"Great, the type that gets annoying when you don't answer immediately."_ But, as always, he was curious, so he checked his profile anyway. The guy was one year older than him and had two pictures. In [the first one](https://i.imgur.com/Py10D4Z.jpg) he seemed shy, but it looked like it was intentional, he was obviously trying to tease whoever looked at his photos. Jongdae smiled slightly, he was always in for flirty guys. But [the second picture](https://i.imgur.com/37aHhuE.jpg) was what made him want to meet the guy. He gave a completely different aura, like a confident, cold guy that could make him go crazy at any point without even lifting a finger. Jongdae didn't think twice.

 

**Jongdae:** hey :)

**Jongdae:**  I'm good, kinda busy but I can talk

**Jongdae:** how about you?

**Kim Junmyeon:**  I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you, 

 

Jongdae waited for a while, expecting something else after that comma, but nothing came. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, but he suddenly felt extremely irritated by the other's ignorance of basic Internet etiquette.

 

**Jongdae:**  you didn't, I'm getting ready for work

**Kim Junmyeon:**  oh, you work at night...

**Kim Junmyeon:**  do you work at a club or something like that?

 

Jongdae frowned, annoyed. Was this guy being judgmental right off the bat?

 

**Jongdae:**  lol why, would it be a problem?

**Kim Junmyeon:**  I guess not... I just don't like that type of environment too much

 

Jongdae cringed and left his phone on the coffee table. Yes, the guy was hot and looked like he came right out of a fashion magazine, but he sounded like an uptight idiot. He had enough for one day and he needed to have a shower, eat his dinner and head to work.

 

When he arrived to his usual bus stop, it was empty. He sighed and plopped down on the bench. An empty bus stop only could mean that he just missed his bus and he was going to be late. It wasn't until then that he looked at his phone again and discovered that the obnoxious guy kept writing him after the last message.

 

**Kim Junmyeon:**  not that it matters, it's your job and not mine anyway

**Kim Junmyeon:**  hello?

**Kim Junmyeon:**  did I say something wrong?

**Kim Junmyeon:**  I didn't mean to disrespect your job, I'm so sorry

**Kim Junmyeon:**  I don't even know why I said that, my opinion was irrelevant

**Kim Junmyeon:**  I respect all workers of night establishments.

 

Jongdae really wanted to be annoyed at the amount of messages and fought so hard against his face muscles that he had to close his eyes and try to concentrate, but in the end he couldn't prevent the laughter that came out of his mouth. This guy was so awkward and serious that it ended up being comical. 

 

**Jongdae:**  it's okay lol I told you I was kind of busy

**Jongdae:**  I missed my bus and I'm going to be late for work

 

He didn't even know why he kept giving the guy bits of information about him. Jongdae didn't like him. But there was something inexplicable that made him feel drawn to him.

 

**Kim Junmyeon:** oh I'm so sorry!

**Kim Junmyeon:** is it my fault?

**Jongdae:**  why would it be your fault?

**Kim Junmyeon:** can I invite you to dinner in compensation?

 

_Oh, it was that._ Jongdae smiled at his screen. The guy was definitely awkward, but not clueless. He was sly enough to play dumb to get what he wanted. Maybe he should give it a try.

 

**Jongdae:**  if you're paying I'm free on Friday 

 

Jongdae frowned and bit his lip. It was unlike him to go so easy on someone trying to get to him, but somehow things weren't going his way. He was pretty sure he didn't want the other to take him for granted, though.

 

**Jongdae:** but you'll have to take me to a fancy restaurant

**Kim Junmyeon:**  of course! I will take you to the fanciest restaurant in town

**Kim Junmyeon:**  I'll send you the details on Friday morning

**Kim Junmyeon:**  it's a date!

 

Just in that moment the next bus arrived, packed with people to the extreme, and Jongdae spent his 15 minutes trip to work thinking of playful ways to answer so the other wouldn't be so full of himself. The guy, awkward or not, definitely sounded like an entitled ass and Jongdae couldn't think of anything as fun as how it would be putting him in his place for a change. But by the time he hurried into the lab he was already 5 minutes late, and apologizing to his seniors and getting to work as fast as he could became a much more important priority. He completely forgot everything about him until Friday morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow everyone who guessed who was next got it right! Yep, it was Junmyeon. Maybe you looked at the tags? To be honest I added them in no particular order so don't take them as a guide, it was just a coincidence that Junmyeon came next.
> 
> Somewhat serious chapter, I know. Going from Baekhyun to Junmyeon is a huge change.
> 
> By the way, something that I did not made clear before and it might look confusing without an explanation: chat names are what appear on Jongdae's phone (since we're watching everything that happens from his perspective), so saved numbers like Baekhyun's are something he wrote himself, but contact names in the apps are what each of them chose for themselves.


End file.
